Le voleur de sourires
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot la suissesse par intérim a encore frappé aieuh XD] Duo est un voleur très doué... et pour parvenir à obtenir ce qu'il veut jusqu'où ira t il ? Mais que veut il au juste ?


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, One-shot .**

**Rating : PG 13/T **

**Couple : dans la douleur, oui mais bon…**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Spoilers : de la série et de endless waltz, vite fait.**

**Câlins tous particuliers : à ma Lunanamoi c encore pour toi ! Encore une pour te remercier de me laisser squatter – bon j'étais invitée XD -**

**Ecrit et achevé sur le clavier qwertz (douleur lol) entre hier et aujourd'hui.**

**Merci à Shima-Chan, Kaorulabelle – Luna te remercie de ton commentaire sur son titre XD gros bisous, Théalie, Naia, ma Lunanamoi, Echizen D Luffy, Lihiel, Lily B – roh ça faut longtemps !- et mon petit poulpe.**

* * *

* * *

**Le voleur de sourire…**

**¤**

**AC 201, L2, maison de Duo Maxwell**

¤

Je suis un voleur, je l'ai toujours été, je le serai toujours.

Je l'ai dans le sang comme je l'ai dans la peau, lui.

Il m'a plu tout de suite !

Ouais plu, pas de prise de tête dans le vent, il se passe juste qu'il me plaît, quoi. L'est où le problème ?

C'est un "il" ? Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué.

Le coup de foudre ? J'savais pas sur le coup, ptet ? Ptet pas ?

On s'en fout !

Avec moi c'est comme ça :

il me plaît ? je veux !

Je veux ? Je vole !

Sans dec…

Sa bouche fine

Ses yeux si bleus…

Sa touffe de cheveux si… touffe de cheveux…

Par contre pour les vêtements fallait revoir un peu l'action.

Comment ça, _moi_ ? Mes fringues étaient ouvertement moches mais au moins elles étaient coordonnées.

Noir et blanc d'abord.

Nan mais sans blagues : j'étais pas attifé comme le drapeau de la Jamaïque _moi_ !

Vu le comportement du gars parfois, on peut se demander ce qu'il a fumé !

¤

J'ai posé les yeux sur lui et bang, je lui ai tiré dessus

Deux fois.

Je fais jamais les choses à moitié après tout. Mais j'ai pas tiré pour rien !

Nan je suis pas taré à ce point !

J'étais venu au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse.

Et je me suis fait engueuler en plus ! Mais elle avait raison : c'est pas bien d'amocher la marchandise.

Un voleur ça casse pas, ça fait des casses c'est pas pareil.

Et ce petit ovni en débardeur vert roquette – cte jeu de mots, 'tain je suis trop bon -, en spandex noir sac à main et en baskets jaune canari, ben je le voulais quoi.

Pour moi tout seul !

Pour en faire quoi ? Je verrais bien ! Me suis dit.

Comment ça il avait son mot à dire ?

Comment ça c'était du vol ?

Hmph, depuis quand on se préoccupe de ça quand on est un voleur ? Y pas écrit Alfred Lapin sur mon front !

Duo first.

Euh nan c'est pas vrai, je pense à lui aussi mais que voulez-vous…

J'aime le danger.

¤

Bon c'était dur de voler Heero au monde parce qu'ils résistaient et lui et le monde.

Ils m'ont tous saoulé, lui le premier, sur ce point.

Genre on avait besoin de lui, y avait que lui qui pouvait faire des trucs et tout : on avait pas besoin que de lui, on lui accorde trop d'importance !

Ouais d'abord !

05, 04, 03 et moi on n'était pas là pour faire de la figuration : sinon y aurait pas eu 5 pilotes de Gundam bande de patates.

A côté de ça, vu que nos identités étaient censées être secrètes, on n'était pas forcé de savoir qu'on était cinq à la base.

Ah le manque total de reconnaissance… tout le monde comptait sur lui, la reine qui n'était pas reine mais qui agissait comme une reine aussi.

La notoriété je m'en foutais – m'en fous total -, j'étais pas jaloux ! J'aurais préféré qu'on le reconnaisse pas Heero, comme ça il aurait arrêté de se prendre pour le nombril du monde.

Nan mais quel ego ce mec ! "Je suis indispensable, je suis indestructible, j'ai même appuyé sur le bouton rouge pour faire du zèle et chuis revenu comme une fleur un peu fanée certes, mais comme une fleur quand même.

Et vous vouliez que j'arrive à le voler facilement ? Y avait du boulot !

_Ça m'avait plus fait mal que je le pensais quand je l'ai cru mort…_

¤

C'était dur mais j'avais beaucoup de patience.

"Le jeu en valait la chandelle" – nan mais quelle expression à la con ! Je voulais pas une flamme, je le voulais lui -

Ça valait parce que j'avais pu, chemin faisant, le connaître plus, l'apprécier un peu plus et vouloir plus encore.

Malgré lui, malgré moi aussi parce que des moments je me demandais ce que je pouvais lui trouver, en dehors de son côté craquant taré sur les bords et même au milieu.

Mais respectant ma doctrine no prise de tête, je m'étais contenté d'aller avec le flot… même si c'était un chtouille moins physique qu'au départ,

même s'il restait… gah, quoi.

Un peu maigre mais gah.

Quoi moi ? On s'en fout de moi, c'est pas le sujet !

_Il était super sexy avec ses bandages aussi…_

* * *

Y a bien un truc que j'ai appris toutes ces années : aussi vrai que le chemin vers le cœur d'un mec passe par la bouffe –

et son froc accessoirement parce que faut pas se mythonner -, si tu commences à prendre petit bout par petit bout celui qui te plaît, t'incruster peu à peu dans sa tête, des choses comme ça… bah il peut que te remarquer.

Nan ?

Et puis Heero c'est un sacré morceau alors fallait le travailler au corps, et chaparder les graines, les picorer comme un petit moineau crève-la-faim…

collecter précieusement son butin… pour finir par tout manger.

Dévorer même.

Alors à défaut de le voler lui au nez et à la barbe du monde, j'ai volé des parties de lui d'abord :

Ça servait à rien d'avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Petit à petit le chat pouille le canari !

Je me sentais une âme de gros minet moi !

Comment ça vous connaissez pas ce proverbe ?

Hmph incultes.

¤

J'ai donc fait que le voler depuis le début- et entre autres combattu deux-trois ozzies,

ruiné quelques bases, fait quelques ptits feux d'artifice, des allers-retours en prison, des trucs comme ça…

Je vous fait partager mon petit trésor ? Mon caverne d'Ali Baba à moi ?

Je lui ai volé son cri de douleur en lui tirant dessus à notre première rencontre. Bah ouais, il avait serré les dents ce con.

Je lui ai volé son regard qui impressionnerait que ceux qui n'avaient pas vu la mort en face. Bah lui c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

Je lui ai volé ses effets : non non vieux, t'es beau mais tu m'impressionnes pas, enfin pas comme il avait cru, s'il y croyait.

Je lui ai volé son premier haussement de sourcil. Bah ouais, je lui avais raconté mon rêve de rentrer chez moi une fois tout terminé…

mine de rien je racontais pas ma vie à tout le monde !

¤

Je lui ai volé ses nerfs en l'épuisant virtuellement de mes blagues vaseuses, l'obligeant à vouloir que je me taise. L'obligeant à me le dire, de me taire. Victoire.

Je lui ai volé sa ride du lion, son parfait froncement du front qu'il a quand quelque chose – je ? – le chiffonne. Que ce soit "spécial moi", je l'ai appris plus tard.

Je lui ai volé ses blessures : bah ouais je l'ai un peu soigné.

Le barbare. J'ai essayé de le réparer un coup – ouais à son stade c'était de la réparation, il était en kit - et je me suis fait jeter de la puissance que même moi je mets pas dans le vent comme ça.

Je lui ai volé sa volonté de m'ignorer, ben ouais, il avait besoin de mon aide pour ça, pour se rappeler de vouloir m'étrangler un petit peu, pour le fun.

Comment ça c'était pas beau de voler ? C'était pas un voleur, lui ?

Il a pas le sens de l'honneur, il s'en fout de ça : il avait quand même dépouillé Deathscythe alors que je lui avais sauvé la vie avec mes petites mains pleines de doigts.

Il est sans scrupules.

Il a volé une identité que je me suis créée, pour les biens de sa mission : bah ouais c'est du vol. Qualifié. Il s'appelle pas Duo Maxwell jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Bon, moi non plus mais la question n'est pas là.

Donc vala.

Tout ça le premier jour ! C'était-y pas beau ?

¤

Plus tard je lui ai volé sa détermination à me rayer de la surface du globe : bah, c'est que sa mission c'était un peu de m'éliminer ce jour-là….

Je risquais de divulguer les plans des rebelles blablabla paske je m'étais fait capturer blabla…

Non mais quel gland…. je lui ai lancé le plus naze baratin du monde combiné à mon regard de Bambi que "même je rêve de revoir la mer une dernière fois et je savais que tu étais destiné à me tuer et merci d'être venu me délivrer, ils allaient me cuisiner plus mais je n'ai rien dit "…

Manquait plus que les violons.

Je suis bien brave quand même…

et finalement il a eu pitié.

Héhé. Je voulais pas mourir non plus.

Je lui ai volé un peu de son temps et même son pyjama d'hôpital. La super robe et tout.

Et puis je lui ai volé sa planque parce qu'à la base ce n'était qu'un prêt à durée indéterminée en attendant son retour.

Je voulais venir avec lui mais il a dit que je serais un boulet. Enfin il a dit que je l'handicaperais… mouais, genre.

¤

Ok. Je lui ai pas volé son ardoise après mon départ.

Je lui avais laissé toutes les factures, ait fait les transferts de fonds pour m'acquitter des dettes à partir de la carte qu'il utilisait pour la mission.

Ouais, y a pas que lui qui soit capable d'utiliser un ordinateur puissant et des logiciels adaptés.

On était un bon terroriste ou on l'étai pas. On m'a pas engagé pour mes beaux yeux et ma natte. Et puis mon charme légendaire n'était qu'une légende.

J'ai grillé la carte de crédit qu'il utilisait à ce moment-là rien que pour lui montrer que je l'oubliais pas quelle que soit la distance…

Bah pour qu'il se décoince un peu quoi, le spandex c'était vraiment trop serré et sur lui ça moulait pas grand chose puisqu'on voyait rien, même pas le renflement de son magnum quand il le cachait dedans.

Je sais pas mais en tant que mec à sa place j'aurais eu honte, moi au moins j'avais l'excuse du truc bouffant.

Certains envoyaient des mots doux (nan pas mon style, trop naze), d'autres des fleurs (ça meurt ces trucs)… ben moi j'envoyais les factures !

Original nan ?

Casquettes funs, chocolats, pantalon et veste de cuir, nouvelles boots, top rouge sans manche zippé, slips… au fil des mois et des missions…

Parfois y avait même des cadeaux pour lui, comme une nouvelle paire de baskets, un jeans, quoi, des trucs comme ça.

Bon c'était pas vraiment l'argent de Yuy non plus mais je voyais très mal J l'engueuler – et même si, je voyais mal Heero en avoir quelque chose à battre.

Quatre se foutait juste gentiment de la tronche de Heero, quand il voyait, de temps en temps, les rares fois où les missions nous permettaient d'être tous ensemble - une paire de caleçons à fleurs hawaïennes sur le lit qui lui était attribué. Héhé.

¤

Ça par contre ça le gonflait, je le voyais aux veines qui éclataient ses tempes dans ces moments-là, bien quelques mois après notre première rencontre.

Il ne m'avait jamais fait aucune remarque, nan les réactions étaient épidermiques ou plus physiques…

Plus que d'autres n'avaient obtenu, hein ? Enfin ceux que je connaissais ou pas, j'étais pas dans son slip non plus. J'étais pas tout le temps là, quoi. Alors pourquoi arrêter de lui faire des cadeaux ? De le taquiner ?

Héhéhé.

Il aurait pu m'éliminer mais… pour ça ? Il était constipé le Heero, pas con.

Et puis, personne lui avait ordonné de m'éliminer.

Enfin si, mais il l'avait pas fait, alors y avait de l'espoir, hein ?

Pas vraiment, y en avait parce qu'il avait pris le jean que je lui avais offert par ses frais – l'était plus dans la planque X de la base Y secret défense - et çà, ça a fait chaud à mon petit cœur.

Je lui avais aussi volé son spandex, ses baskets et son débardeur – pas en une fois ! - et il avait pas cherché à les récupérer.

Certains auraient pris ça pour du no calcul, moi je l'ai pris comme du butin en plus, pour sourire encore de sa tête quand j'étais tout seul en planque.

Quand parfois j'avais pas forcément envie de rire, juste envie de le voir.

Je lui avais volé une couette dans laquelle il avait dormi, en planque à l'hôtel. Une couette toute verte qui avait son odeur et dans laquelle il s'enroulait comme un bon gros nem. Son amante. C'était mignon.

J'avais volé beaucoup mais pas tout de lui, pas assez pour me rassasier mais assez pour calmer ma faim.

* * *

Pas tout, mais ça en valait la peine, vraiment, même si parfois ça frustrait.

Ça en valait la peine parce qu'à l'époque, se manger un regard expressif et un grognement très très glamour dans une basse-cour c'était comme arriver troisième dans un 110 mètres haies des Jeux Olympiques. Ouais les haies parce que quand on se rétamait ça faisait mal.

On était vert d'être troisième parce qu'à la base on était venu pour gagner, mais l'important c'était de participer…

N'importe quoi.

Quand on est troisième on se dit que (c'est la merde ?) c'est déjà un pas vers la première place… sauf que là, fallait juste pas mettre trois ans quoi parce que j'avais de la patience mais bon… vala quoi !

Me disait qu'après la guerre j'allais passer la seconde, après l'avoir indifféré puis titillé, emmerdé, saoulé, gavé… il allait ptet rigoler…

Et ptet m'aimer un tit peu ?

En quelques mois j'ai eu envie de lui voler son cœur, bah j'étais pas bouchée non plus, j'en faisais beaucoup pour attirer son attention et de fil en aiguille…

J'ai fini par capter que c'était plus pareil. J'ai capté que c'était euh… plus !

En attendant, j'allais tout faire pour passer en première position de la course !

C'est ce que je me suis dit sur le moment.

¤

Vers la fin de l'opération météore, à bout de blagues, de froncements de sourcils et de grognements, de conversation via nos gundams très enrichissantes – 02 à gauche, 02 laisses-en un, 02 le fait que tu sois le dieu de la mort n'est pas utile à nos missions (on s'en fout ?), bien joué 02 - j'étais toujours pas en première position…

Bah ouais en deux y avait Réléna son namoureuse rêvée, ma concurrente la plus redoutable.

– ce que j'avais eu envie de la perdre dans un coin celle-là ! Ouais c'était de la pure jalousie, elle m'avait strictement rien fait.

Ouais je savais que c'était une chic fille avec une vie pas super et des responsabilités et tout et tout mais n'empêche… qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait gonfler son cheval…

elle pouvait pas viser quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ok elle l'avait vu en premier mais bon, le droit de cuissage c'était démodé !

¤

Au pire, j'allais voler Heero à Réléna : elle deviendra ma super pote du monde entier quand elle le laissera tomber.

J'avais trop volé de trucs à lui pour qu'elle me coiffe sur le poteau , me suis dit.

Et en un y avait la mission, la vraie, la reloue, celle pour laquelle on avait sué sang et eau et c'était normal.

Parce que soyons sérieux cinq secondes : si le maniaque avait cru un instant que je la mettais en danger, il aurait tenté par tous les moyens de m'éliminer.

Et si j'avais cru Heero dangereux aussi, j'aurais ptet été dégoûté mais je l'aurais éliminé.

Mais bon, la vie a bien fait les choses : il est canon, dangereux quand il le faut, dangereux pour ses ennemis et dangereusement… séduisant et un peu psychopathe.

Récalcitrant c'est sûr mais il était tout comme j'aime.

¤

Je m'étais dit que l'opération terminée, je pourrais tenter un ptit truc, ouais, puisqu'il m'avait souri, soulagé qu'on ait gagné.

Ouais il m'avait souri à la victoire. Nous rentrions à la base et je l'ai vu, il était pour moi.

Enfin je croyais.

Il m'avait regardé.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais volé ce sourire ou s'il était à moi, mais à ce moment c'était mon plus beau cadeau.

Mon plus grand butin, à ajouter au reste…

Mais le plus précieux : de nacre et d'ambre.

Un sourire c'était énorme ! Je me serais senti poussé des ailes si ça servait à quelque chose.

Ben ouais : Deathscythe vole, ça servait à rien des ailes ça encombrait.

¤

Mais j' ai pas eu le temps de trop fantasmer sur la victoire. Le temps de dire "ouf" et "maintenant j'ai plus aucune raison d'être le Shinigami " blablabla, il était déjà parti.

J'avais essayé de le rechercher un peu, en vain.

Je savais que tôt ou tard je le reverrais parce que, sans déconner,

je donnais pas plus d'un an avant que les Hommes ne fassent une bourde qui nous pousse à tous nous retrouver et moi à le revoir.

Ouais j'avais confiance parce qu' il valait la peine que j'attende mon heure.

Ouais même si j'espérais toujours que ça prendrait pas trop de temps, quoi.

En attendant, à défaut de photos, j'avais des souvenirs pleins la tête, son sourire dans les yeux et ses fringues drapeau.

J'avais volé tous ces moments.

Des moments rien qu'à moi.

J'étais le meilleur.

En attendant, pour dormir, je m'enroulais dans sa couette et je prenais son débardeur en doudou pour garder son odeur…

Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, fallait la laver la couette et l'odeur s'estompait.

Pas ce que je ressentais. Il avait pris beaucoup de place ce parasite dans ma chambre à trésor.

* * *

* * *

Quand la Marie nous a remis ça, un an et quelques après, monsieur était revenu et il m'avait volé mon souffle :

Il était toujours aussi beau… et en plus il portait le jeans, je le reconnaissais ! Et puis il m'avait dit qu'il avait eu tout de suite confiance en mes capacités gaaaah et ô espoir mais bon :

Il m'avait surtout mis un sacré coup de poing le salaud.

Juste après que je lui ai décroché la mâchoire aussi.

Comment ça j'exagérai ?

Réléna, cette fois, était passée en premier et j'étais quatrième, parce que Heero n'avait pas jugé bon de m'avertir du déroulement de la mission.

Je ne savais pas que je serais un appât.

Par contre Trowa, si.

Du coup, je m'étais demandé si j'avais été au moins en troisième position, parce que ces deux-là s'étaient toujours très bien entendus…

dans le profond silence de leurs conversations :

"…" : Heero, dans une traduction de "passe-moi le pain"

"…" : Trowa, dans une traduction de "y en a plus, va t'en prendre dans la cuisine"

Euh… enfin ils avaient l'air quoi.

O désespoir ?

Nan, juste de la compétition en plus, un type de plus à dépouiller, quoi.

Ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vu mais y avait des choses qui ne s'éteignaient pas comme ça.

Nan nan, pas pour moi.

Voler, je l'ai dans le sang, dans la peau.

Comme lui.

Mais je l'ai déjà dit.

¤

Pendant cette année où nous ne nous étions pas vus – et où je m'attendais pas vraiment à le voir, hein, après tout je connaissais un peu la bête -,

Heero avait clairement disparu et aussi doué que je sois, quand ce type décide de définitivement disparaître, ben personne ne peut lui mettre la main dessus, ou sur son identité du moment.

Quand j'y arrivais avant, c'était uniquement parce que son identité, quelle qu'elle soit, était utile quelle que soit la mission.

Et quand y avait pas de guerre, ben c'était pas utile d'avoir un Heero donc tintin wallou pour le trouver.

Au bout de quelques mois je m'étais dit qu'avec mon business de ferrailleur, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, après tout il avait beau me plaire, beaucoup, j'avais un peu du boulot, des responsabilités, des trucs comme ça…

Et il avait ptet envie d'avoir un peu d'espace aussi ? L'avait le droit !

J'allais pas lui voler son air nan plus, même si j'en manquais pas !

Alors j'allais le laisser tranquille, qu'il se remette de son cambriolage.

Mais je m'étais promis que quand je le retrouvais, ben je recommencerais à lui mettre le grappin dessus, mais je passerais à la vitesse supérieure ! Vous vous rappelez ?

_C'était long quand même… même avec les souvenirs et son sourire… je lui laisserai plus voler mon temps, je m'étais promis…_

Alors j'ai pris acte.

¤

Je l'ai pas laissé me filer entre les pattes cette fois.

Non, non.

Après qu'il soit parti délivrer la belle dans la scène la plus monstrueusement romantique retransmise dans une navette ennemi volée, par la caméra piratée par _mes soins_ dans la cellule où tonton Ki-kim Barton avait mis l'ex royale prisonnière par _ses_ soins :

Heero qui s'effondre aux pieds de Réléna qui lui caresse les cheveux comme si c'était sa môman – OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII RELENA JE T'AIME elle peut être sa mère si elle veut, je lui laisse le rôle !

Après la scène supra touchante – et notre victoire -, j'ai largué Trowa et sa combinaison dans l'espace sans le moindre remord

– il avait l'habitude, hein ? J'avais juste pas besoin de témoin et puis, j'avais demandé à Quatre de faire sa BA et de le récupérer en souvenir du bon vieux temps – je lui avais promis moitié prix sur le dernier chargement à recycler. Recycle Trowa stp copain de moi et fais-le dégager de mon secteur. Merci.

¤

Puis à bord de la navette volée, j'ai rejoint puis suivi Wing et après que petit ait tenté de m'éliminer une demi douzaine de fois dans l'espace – pourtant je m'étais branché sur son canal et je lui avais dit que c'était moi – ah c'était du fait exprès ? et comme il ne voulait pas ralentir ce rat, je lui ai envoyé une bastos dans un réacteur et je l'ai obligé à se poser gentiment sur Terre, sur une île, Bora-Bora. On pouvait tomber plus mal.

"Fuis-le il te suit, suis-le il te fuit", ce sont des conneries : si tu veux vraiment stopper un mec, tu le peux et il arrête de courir, enfin de voler.

Quand tu veux vraiment retenir un mec, faut utiliser la manière forte. Une béquille ça marche très bien.

C'est pas du jeu ? Mais je suis un voleur, moi et je voulais mon homme.

J'avais assez attendu ! Et j'en ai eu marre des courses et de me manger les haies. Et de pas être le premier.

Métaphores à la con : j'en ai eu marre de me prendre la guerre en pleine gueule pour le voir.

Je m'étais promis que ce serait la dernière fois.

¤

Il est sorti du cockpit avec l'intention de me tuer, clairement furieux.

Clairement. J'étais content…

Je lui ai volé sa colère, une vraie, un trésor de plus même si je préfère son sourire.

Je me suis dit que j'allais lui dire tout plein de choses avant qu'il y ait une énième menace planétaire stellaire bien reloue pour nous séparer parce que même si ça nous réunissait, ça nous envoyait à perpette les oies. Et le scoop : ça pouvait nous tuer.

Je me suis dit, ouais…

Tu parles ! Je lui ai juste sauté dessus : ben j'étais aussi surtout soulagé qu'il soit vivant et puis il m'avait trop manqué pour que je calcule plus que mon inquiétude et mon soulagement.

No prise de tête.

Il a essayé de dire un truc et pas moyen : on s'était pas captés plus d'un an, on s'était parlé vite fait, je l'avais taquiné des mois, on s'était fait parasiter par les combats et par un ou des rivaux,

m'en foutais grave : fallait de l'action, là. Marre des blablas.

¤

Alors je lui ai volé un baiser, comme ça, pas moyen de pas comprendre le geste à moins d'être bouché et Heero n'était pas con, mais c'était de notoriété publique.

Nan. Il était tout rouge.

Il a encore essayé de l'ouvrir alors je lui ai redonné un baiser.

C'était le moment ou jamais de dire non, de résister, des machins comme ça. De résister sérieusement parce que c'était pas comme s'il était sans défense.

A moins que je lui ai fait trop d'effets ?

Il a bien tenté de dire un truc mais je lui ai roulé une pelle, claire, nette, précise – aux grands mots, les longs intermèdes - et s'il n'était pas content il avait qu'à me repousser d'abord.

Sérieusement.

Mais j'étais trop bon ou j'avais le cœur qui battait trop vite pour que je calcule le reste.

Bah ouais, c'était mon plus grand casse après tout et j'ai eu peur de tout casser.

Il était parvenu à se reculer, hausser un sourcil, secouer la tête…

avant de me faire un vrai sourire, plus plein, peut-être même plus beau que le premier, un vrai de vrai jusque dans les yeux…

¤

Avant de me dire "mais laisse-moi parler !"

Puis de me traiter de "baka",

de me dire que mes blagues idiotes lui avaient manquées,

que mon sourire lui avait manqué, que mes yeux lui avaient manqué, que mes conversations à sens unique lui manquaient

_– ah ouais ? paraît qu'il se taisait pour écouter ma voix. Heero pouvait être un grand mythomane quand il avait envie de faire l'amour._ _Ce qu'il fallait pas dire pour obtenir un câlin… ouais mais on m'avait pas volé mon cerveau._

que j'étais un très grand malade – j'étais au courant, merci -,

qu'il était heureux que j'ai lâché le pantalon bouffant pour le total cuir et que je devais lui dire merci parce que c'était sa carte qui avait payé…

Et je me souviens m'être dit : "mais qu'est-ce qu'il parle"…

avant qu'il ne me vole un baiser.

¤

Un long baiser sous le soleil couchant… - enfin il y a eu un grand coup de tonnerre et Wing a été foudroyé, c'est comme ça qu'il avait été détruit, le fait que Heero Yuy ait détruit de sa propre initiative son bébé mécanique c'est de la légende urbaine.

Un happy end en attendant une prochaine connerie des Hommes, mais ils se démerderaient sans nous, hein ?

On avait le droit de faire pause ?

¤

_Je suis un voleur, je l'ai toujours été, je le serai toujours._

Je lui ai avais volé son amitié, m'étais incrusté dans sa tête et un tit peu dans son cœur. Et progressivement, à force de coups de folies… ben je l'avais eu !

Lors de notre toute première nuit d'amour, quelques semaines après nos retrouvailles

_– parce qu'on a un peu discuté et on s'est fait des sorties quoi, comme tout le monde… j'ai rêvé de ne plus être original toujours et d'avoir une vie ordinaire parfois, _

_J'ai rêvé de ne pas avoir à tout voler… -_

j'ai découvert sur lui un magnifique boxer noir et blanc avec des petites faux que j'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps : le mien.

Il avait pris de moi un souvenir très discret, si discret que je m'étais jamais aperçu l'avoir perdu.

"J'étais trop occupé à voler Heero au monde", il m'a dit.

Et j'ai réussi !

J'ai éclaté de rire.

On a envoyé chier très loin les Preventers : il est ferrailleur avec Hilde et moi, ça lui fait les muscles sans risquer sa vie.

On laisse les autres faire le boulot à notre place ! On le mérite.

Il a du mal à lâcher prise mais ban je lui vole son envie d'aller voir ailleurs si une guerre y est… et il me vole mes cauchemars.

On se vole nos blessures respectives.

¤

_Voleur…_

Je suis surtout un voleur rancunier. Je n'aurais jamais cherché à le poursuivre s'il n'avait pas volé mon… DEATHSCYTHE… et aussi accessoirement mon cœur et mon souffle.

Des années après – bien trois ans ? il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aurait jamais laissé l'approcher si je ne lui avais pas volé son sourire. Pas celui que je croyais. Il paraît que je l'ai fait sourire dès le début.

_J'avais un autre trésor à ma collection, sans le savoir._

Ni l'un ni l'autre des objets volés n'avait été restitué à son propriétaire respectif.

Pour leur plus grand bonheur.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Un petit tour et puis s'en va !

Tite fic de Suisse encore, comme ça je donne une mini dose de rappel à ceux à qui je manque XDD

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ si vous aimez cette tite fic, remerciez encore Luna de la partager avec vous XP ! Elle m'a gentiment prêté son clavier barbare XD ¤


End file.
